


Points of Authority

by Buntheridon



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But There Are Ways, Consensual, Dom!Nat, Dom/sub, First Time kind of, Inspired by Fanfiction, Lightcaller, M/M, Nat has sudden feelings, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm Delay, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Premise Not Mine, Rare Pairings, Shadow!Anduin, Smut, Stress Relief, Subspace As Holiday, The Undead Can't Cum, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, crackship, meta fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon
Summary: Dedicated to KaedeRavensdale’s hot zombie crackshipLeave Out All the Rest.This is basically fanfic of a fanfic. A meta fanfic. A second hand fanfic? In the form of porn. Some details of facts differ from Kaede’s but not much. I urge you to go read it if you ended up here some other way than this rare pair tag (I hereby declareLightcallerthe official name). I mostly seem to write self-indulgent smut, whereas Kaede has made a lengthy story with seduction, slow burn, spy intrigue, politics, jealous Nathan howling at select things etc. Go go read it, it’s hot, shoo.Obviously contains MINOR SPOILERS forLeave Out All the Rest!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaedeRavensdale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeRavensdale/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Leave Out All the Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916452) by [KaedeRavensdale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeRavensdale/pseuds/KaedeRavensdale). 



 

Ever since High King Anduin Wrynn had accepted the turncoat from the dark rangers of the Horde to have refuge in Stormwind his life had been a bit more interesting than he would have cared for. The person seeking shelter from the warmongering Warchief was none other than Sylvanas Windrunner’s own personal champion Nathanos Blightcaller (previously Marris). The young king wasn’t as blue-eyed as he looked like - in two ways - and he was aware the Ranger Lord’s defection was probably a ploy to get near enough to gather state secrets and ultimately to kill him at a most wounding moment imaginable.

Nathanos was most likely aware that the young king assumed as much - and was surprised how easily he was accepted as his bodyguard nonetheless. He got there by pushing himself aggressively towards the boy king’s side skipping ranks and not even acting any less rude than he usually did. It seemed he was allowed to do so as an exception. The golden haired little lion even sped up his progress.

The rumours were true. The young man destined to continue the Wrynn royal line preferred masculine companions over the usual type more fitted to be queens and child-bearers. And judging by his constant blushing and smell of arousal Nathanos soon reckoned his secret task was going to be an easy one manipulating a thirsty virgin like that.

Up to a certain point, at least. He had not anticipated his own growing feelings - it was absurd and infuriating, really. An undead shouldn’t have those things pestering his clear tactical thinking.

It had been easier, in a grotesque kind of way, to un-live in his old half-rotten body. No emotions except rage towards just anyone and a lingering loyalty to the one turned into a Banshee Queen had been present. Some of his organs had been missing and three of his toes too. Now this new, fairly fresh and handsome body of his cousin they had planted his undead soul into had all the bits and pieces intact and functioning with the aid of the dark magic that held it alive. One would not think that were possible, but it was - and he found out only after “joining” the Alliance. It truly surprised Nathanos the first time he felt a stir of pleasure in himself for having just made the king, his new liege, blush violently in public by touching his skin with his cold lips.

The possession of power had always tempted him but this specific, subtle influence to someone’s composure titillated him in a deeper manner. Under Sylvanas’ rule he hadn’t been able to get into situations like this nor had he even felt the need for any. The old love between him and his queen had made him her subordinate in every way but intimately.

His plan was to tease and poke Wrynn as much as he dared without directly making a pass, and it worked. But it worked the other way around as well. He had slowly started to not-hate the boy. There was a different type of power in his pacifism. The buffoon of a leader possessed such strength in the Light no-one could think him weak, as much as Nathanos liked to call him that in their private conversations.

The king made a worthy prey unlike he had thought he would. A small smile tugged his lips as he stood beside Anduin in the throne room, listening to the useless complaints of the nobles, thinking of the next steps of his game. Most people were scared of him - as they should - but the king didn’t seem to be one of them. That was one of the reasons the Blightcaller almost respected the boy now.

“Thank you, everyone. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to do some paperwork.”

Nathanos followed the young man close behind, exactly at such a distance that he knew it unnerved the boy but didn’t yet alarm onlookers to think anything unsightly. Anduin inhaled deep as he opened the door to his private rooms and as had been usual for a week now the older man followed him and closed the door behind them.

It had been especially difficult a day for Anduin to cope with the feelings Nathanos’ continuing nearness caused in him. Not only was the man exceptionally attractive if you didn’t count the paleness of his skin - Anduin had always liked tall, dark men who were a bit older than him, and the facial hair was his special weakness - but he also had that commanding aura about him that made the young man wobble at the knees.

It seemed the dark ranger had very soon picked up on his inclinations and to his horror and everlasting torturous pleasure had started to inch himself closer to him in his scornful way, not pretending to be gentler or sweeter than he was.

And Anduin had realized he liked just that. There was allure in being treated not like a leader but like …prey.

But now that he had granted Nathanos the role of a bodyguard - to better worm himself under the ranger’s skin and lull him into believing he didn’t have a clue - he had not had a moment’s privacy, not even at night. Sure, the man left after seeing his king to bed - to make sure he slept enough, was his explanation, but the tone of his deep, husky voice and the burn in the red eyes had made Anduin ache and fear for more. And because he could never be sure whether he had really left or was “guarding him” in the shadows he had not dared to continue the only thing that in addition to the Light had kept him in balance throughout this situation. If Nathanos caught him touching himself he’d die of mortification.

Or maybe not. The craving grew by the minute while he was pretending to do his paperwork and avoiding looking towards the dark ranger who stood almost directly in front of him by the door. Maybe it would solve everything just to let go and reveal his cards, or himself to the other man’s keen eyes in the darkness of his bedroom tonight. He probably saw perfectly without any light.

It’s not like a king didn’t have normal human needs. It wouldn’t mean anything to a peeping guard to see him relieve himself, right? The thought of Nathanos watching him in a situation like that sent shivers down his spine and he felt himself swell in his cloth pants. He closed his eyes for a moment. _Good job, now I can’t even rise from this table until I’ve calmed down._

He heard the Blightcaller hum under his breath, like a short tune but also maybe a chuckle? He had shown signs of being able to read him frighteningly well.

“Nathanos, please. You don’t have to be so stiff, we’re alone now. Take a seat on the sofa at least.” He sounded tired but the frustration was caused by something completely different than his state duties.

“I’m fine right here where I can see you, my liege.” There was always a tint of mockery when he used any titles of the one he at least posed to regard as his sovereign now.

Anduin inspected him and thought he saw amusement in his features. _He’s playing with me again. I should remind him of his place._

“It was not a suggestion but an order, Blightcaller.” The regal tone made the older man look at him like he just woke up from deep boredom, eyes flaming with interest and challenge.

“As you command, my king”, he drawled low. The recommended seat was on the far end of the room but instead Nathanos chose another that was by the desk to his right. Not directly in front of his view anymore, but so much closer. Almost too close. Anduin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“Could you just not play at this, please. I don’t need to be watched every hour of the day and the night. I’m perfectly safe here.”

“Are you _sure_ about that, Wrynn?” His voice made Anduin jolt in his seat. It was a primitive reaction to a prowling carnivore, and yet not entirely - he felt chased and trapped but in a way a predator would corner his mate. His arousal ached against the fabric of his Alliance blue trousers.

So much for being civilized. This was basically a cruel mating ritual.

“Are you saying this is the time when you reveal you’ve planned to murder me all along? If that’s the case color me not surprised but disappointed. I would have thought my end by your hand at least a bit more dramatic or elaborate.”

“If I wanted to kill you, _priest,_ you wouldn’t see me coming. You’ve witnessed my skills enough to know this.” It was true. Anduin had seen it on a few occasions where someone had tried to approach him unannounced. They had ended up in the dark ranger’s deathly grip so fast none of the onlookers had seen him move. Only the High King’s stern word had released the poor messengers from the proximity of the lethal dagger.

He also knew he was probably powerful enough with the Light to squeeze the undead life out of the older man should he need to do so.

“That would be the only way to succeed in it.” Anduin let just a tiny bit of Holy radiate from his fingertips, languidly tapping the table with them. The Ranger Lord hissed instinctively like a disgruntled snake.

“It isn’t your life that’s in peril, little majesty”, Nathanos grunted, leaning closer to the table corner that fortunately still was between them. “We both know what you crave.” He didn’t continue, letting the words hover over them like a storm cloud. Anduin averted his eyes and pretended to be interested in the quill pen. He decided the best way to address his discomfort was to smash through the daunting subject.

“Do we? Are you _offering,_ or why are we talking about this?” He looked the other straight in the red eyes, the shade of his cheeks starting to match them. The undead ranger chuckled, flashing a sort of delighted sheen in his stare.

“I am obligated to follow your commands, my king. Should you dare to give such an order…”

Anduin’s pulse quickened at the realization of this having ceased to be merely a teasing play. If he crossed the threshold there would be no turning back. He knew he couldn’t trust Nathanos but in this case his needs battled with the force of his whole lonely life as the isolated royalty. There might never be anyone so suitable in this position again - as dangerous as it would be to let a former enemy onto his skin.

“...but since that doesn’t really suit your predilections I’ll be generous and offer you the chance to command me _not_ to do something ...if you feel the need to.” He rose to his full height towering over the young man who was still attempting to hide his lower body under the table. Nathanos kicked the chair leg sideways making Anduin turn along with it facing him. To the young king’s credit he did not put his hands on his lap when the undead scanned his form. The erection was easily spotted through the cloth. The glowing gaze on it felt almost like a touch. He shivered but held himself steady.

Nathanos’ voice was a low purr when he finally spoke.

“I will go and lock the door. If you order me to leave before I manage that, I will. But when the door is locked, and as long as it remains locked, you belong to _me.”_ Hearing the king gasp behind him the dark ranger strode to the door in five steps. He put his hand on the clasp and mercifully giving his prey ten more seconds to realize his predicament he waited, watched and saw that he had won. Anduin was staring at his hand from across the room, mesmerized, blue eyes darkened, lips parted in such an erotic and submissive way Nathanos almost forgot he was undead, a living force of something resembling lust shooting through his being when the king gave a small nod.

The clasp clicked into place.

Anduin exhaled with a tiny whine and braced himself for what was to follow as the other man walked back to him with resolution in his steps. No longer was he pretending to be his subordinate, his aura was brimming with _command._ He stopped in front of him.

_“Get up.”_

Trembling the young king did as he was told, studying the queer feeling being compliant gave him. He wasn’t surprised that mentally it felt like a relief even if not in any other way. Dropping away the position of command was like undressing heavy plate armor. He felt only his want, his fear and his shining power that he had dedicated to the Holy. And this simplicity gave him pleasure.

Nathanos raised his hand on Anduin’s chin, the light invisible stubble scratching against his fingertips. He slid the hand slowly on his throat watching his young flushed face flicker with confusion, fear, desire. Holding a loose grip around his neck in passing, feeling the boy’s racing pulse under his fingers he felt the usually well hidden desire for blood rising in him. He only ever released it while hunting deep in remote forests with his hounds. The dark magic binding him onto this physique enabled him to channel the bloodlust towards a chosen body part, repurposing it to suit the situation. He felt himself harden in his pants like a living man.

Tonight he would taste a new delicacy.

Slipping his cold fingers under the young king’s shirt collar, watching his quickly heaving chest and blushing face Nathanos had a fleeting thought of what a pity it was to turn this beautiful human a corpse eventually.

”Take your clothes off.”

”Wh— I…”

”Is there something you don’t understand in this order, your majesty?”

Anduin let his eyes wander over the dark ranger’s outfit. He was in full leathers while he himself only had a light cloth shirt and trousers and soon he’d have nothing on. He had an urge to undress the older man instead but he guessed that wasn’t in the list of tonight’s items.

”No.” His voice was a raspy whisper and his fingers felt clumsy as he opened the buttons of his shirt one by one while under the hungry gaze of the statue-like man. Slipping the shirt over his shoulders he revealed his beautifully toned arms and pectoral muscles, built by handling the sword these past few years.

His hands on the belt he hesitated for a while and it was enough to urge Nathanos to his ”aid”.

”You seem to need more training in simple following of orders, Wrynn.” His fingers brushed over Anduin’s clothed erection making him gasp and jolt backwards. ”Unless you do what I say I will tie you onto that bed and leave you hungry.” His voice was almost gentle in contrast to his bruising grip on the younger one’s arms. He flipped him around and pushed him face against the wall. There were brass candle holders fixed on the wall on either side of the subdued king. Nathanos knocked the candles down and grabbing Anduin’s wrists hoisted his hands up.

”Hold on to these until I tell you otherwise. Is that clear?” It felt like hanging from coat racks.

 _”Yes.”_ His silent, yielding voice was full of breathless anticipation. It made Nathanos purr. The High King of the entire Alliance at his mercy, so easily stripped into a mere lustful young man.

”What should we do about your inability to undress yourself, my liege?”

His nails scratched slowly down Anduin’s back, over the warm trim muscles leaving red welts throughout. The boy shivered but kept his position. Nathanos slipped his hands around his waist and opened the laces, pushing his own leather-clad erection between the young man’s buttocks in passing. It elicited a delicious little whine in his prey. After peeling the trousers down and tossing them off somewhere he caressed the revealed skin with his cold, calloused hands.

“Spread your legs.” Anduin Wrynn obeyed, entranced by the deep voice and feeling almost feverish with desire. It was like being in a different life; just like that he had stepped through an invisible portal to a place of agonizing expectation of pleasure - or pain. He squealed when he felt the hand slip between his thighs and enclose around his sack. His cock twitched and wept when Nathanos slowly grabbed and released the vulnerable body part in turns. His voice hissed right by Anduin’s ear.

“You are bursting with life, your majesty, I can feel it through your skin. How long has it been since you dared to bring yourself off? A week? Longer than that?” The golden-haired priest could only grunt at that. The grip around his balls tightened.

 _“Answer me._ You quit pleasuring yourself at night the day you gave me this post, am I right?”

“Yes.” Yet another thread of power slipped from his hands. Nathanos chuckled deep in his throat. They both knew what it meant for Anduin to admit to that.

“Where do you keep the body oil?”

“Nightstand.” There was no sense in denying its existence although his first reaction would have been to do just so. The situation was hardly ordinary. The Ranger Lord left him there clinging to his makeshift shackles. He tried to peek over his shoulder but heard a quiet _tsk, tsk_ and returned his eyes on the wall. It was intriguing to be completely under someone else’s orders, so simple and straightforward he could feel his usually busy mind being drained wonderfully empty of anything stressful, reasonable, important, necessary.

Feeling the oil trickle on his tailbone and between his butt-cheeks he inhaled with delight and tiny bit of fear, hands grasping the candle holders. Nathanos moved to his side and his thick fingers followed down the slippery dribble of the lubricant. Anduin saw in his peripheral vision that the red eyes were drilling into his face, drinking in every expression. He bit his lower lip when the cold fingers reached his anal entrance and circled around it, spreading the oil, choking him in anticipation.

“None of that. Let me hear you.” The undead’s other hand touched his lip making him release it from between his teeth. Simultaneously he felt the finger press into him, slow and steady, the oil smoothing the way. His moans delighted the older man who sank his finger in until the last knuckle. Anduin was gasping, his cock swollen and throbbing, begging for contact. Nathanos pulled an inch outwards then plunged in again, slowly fucking him into delirium.

And this was only just the first finger.

“Now, before I give you anything more I need you to do something, _my liege.”_ The darkness and domination in his voice was almost enough to make Anduin unravel. The honorific had turned into a form of possession. Eyes teary and pinched shut he nodded too fast for his liking, too fast for his honor to remain intact. And it pleased the Ranger Lord immensely.

_“Tell me who you belong to.”_

“I… I don’t…” A deep thrust of the finger made him wail.

“Come now, we both know it’s already happened. I just want to hear it from your lips. Then, if you continue to _not_ stop me, I will reward you with something I haven’t given to anyone else. With your romantic mindset that fact adds flavor to it, I’m sure.” Anduin opened his eyes, eyelashes fluttering. Nathanos’ wording intrigued him even when he knew what the ‘reward’ would be. Did it mean the man had not slept with anyone since his resurrection to undeath?

But he couldn’t say something like that, could he? He did not belong to anyone, except to the Alliance and to his people collectively. Right at that thought the burden of leadership reminded of its existence.

“The door is still locked, _Anduin.”_

 _Yes._ The euphoric realization washed over him. Yes, in this room while these conditions stand. It’s not for daytime, not for life, not really binding. But when he breathed the word he felt the binds weave around his soul.

_“You.”_

Nathanos added another oiled finger in. The stretch felt uncomfortable at first but soon the blonde boy was quivering in his hands, incomprehensible little half-words slipping past his beautiful lips among gasps and moans.

“That’s not enough. Say the whole sentence. You never have trouble with words, High King.”

“...I am yours, Nathanos.”

The overwhelming feeling of power coursed through the older man in a way that could almost be described as sexual. As an undead, even with a body as functional as this stolen one was, his emotions were very limited and tepid at best. Anger and hatred were the most powerful, but there was nothing there where love had once been. This game of power and domination seasoned with his inherent undead lust for blood gave him a feeling closest to arousal and he wanted to explore it further.

There _was_ something different with this particular priest king though. Slowly his stupidly good-willed attitude and shining Light had started to rub off on the gloomy Ranger Lord. Even now, when he had submitted himself to his ministrations he was brimming a sort of inner power that never left him.

“Good boy. Tell me, would you like to have something more sizeable inside you?” Anduin only whined at that, trembling like in the throes of fever. His stiff cock was gleaming at the tip, twitching up from its horizontal stance. Nathanos recognized the signs and with his free hand grabbed the royal jewels preventing the seed from moving any further.

“You have to say it, little king, otherwise I’ll leave you like this. I’m an undead, remember? I don’t need any of this myself. But I’m willing to indulge you if you ask nicely.” There might have been a lie among his words but he shrugged the thought away. He stretched the boy to accommodate him, waiting for his surrender.

Anduin was nearly mad with the pressure of pent-up arousal. It ached in every bit of his being and he couldn’t use the Light to soothe himself as it surely would have driven the man away. Vaguely he registered his disbelief towards the ranger’s announcement. “Nathanos, _please…”_

“Please _what?”_ The low rumble of his voice held amusement.

“Please - touch me, enter me, just - _ahh_ \- let me come, please!” All through his delicious suffering he had held onto the hooks on the wall, like he were tied to them. Nathanos eased his fingers out and opened the buttons of his leather pants. He hadn’t done anything like this since his undeath began and it felt mildly odd but the thrill of having Anduin submit to him so absolutely dispelled any scruples there hypothetically might have been. He poured oil on his palm and covered his thick member with it. He slid the tip over the younger man’s back entrance once like a warning and then nudged it past the initial resistance of the flesh. He willed himself to full erection and was fascinated that the squeeze of Anduin’s tight walls actually felt good, especially accompanied by his whines of pleasure.

If real sex was an option for him now - well, why not?

He inched in until the hilt, escorted by Anduin’s breathless moans. Nathanos could feel how on edge the king was and bent over his back to grip the shaft tightly - to hold off his climax still. He knew he was being cruel but that was already expected of him.

“Gods! No! Please, Nathanos - “

“Just a while longer, my liege. Be patient.” He wanted to savour the new feeling, intrigued by the response of his dead body - or something in him, his aura or soul perhaps, he wasn’t sure - in connection to the priest. He moved slowly in the tight canal and Anduin was almost sobbing, still obediently hooked on the makeshift handles. In a rare fit of lenience the older man loosened his hold, stroked the king’s throbbing length in an almost gentle manner and bit him on the shoulder.

The angel-haired youth let a relieved long moaning sigh and spilled his warm seed all over Nathanos’ fingers, who slid his palm around the glans, pulsating what felt like an endless time. If Anduin had been told he had sprouted golden wings on his back right there he would have believed it, such was the hum of bliss in every cell of his being. The Ranger Lord yelped when he was unexpectedly caught in the climax - not by the pulsing around his unaccustomed flesh that he, to his surprise, otherwise enjoyed immensely, but by being drowned in what Anduin was feeling. Like their minds or souls were connected somehow or he was feeding off the other’s emotions like a leech. His conscious mind preferred the latter explanation, at least if he ever were asked about it.

He relished in the newfound pleasure for full five seconds before the priest lit like a torch radiating Light all around him. Nathanos merely had time to ease himself out when he found himself propelled on the opposite wall. He wasn’t sure whether he had disengaged himself or the force of the burning Holy magic had expelled him.

”I’d appreciate a bit of warning”, he grunted at the beautiful young man who released his grip from the holders, stretched like a cat and turned around, smiling with a satisfied glow.

”Make yourself presentable and unlock the door.”

The command had returned to the High King’s voice.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another installment in the series ”And Then They Banged”. This time our power bottom is trying a subtle Shadow approach. Thank you Kaede for introducing this rare pare to us. Self-indulgent exploitative Anduin-fetishizing here on a plate. 

 

“Thank you, everyone. I will finish the required paperwork tonight.”

After their first time together Anduin had been acting like nothing was amiss. He was performing his royal duties even more enthusiastically than before if that was even possible. The dark ranger had been seething for days, thinking the reversal of power a disaster. And just when he’d found a way to enjoy this charade - almost.

How was it that a young kid like him could possess such power with the Light? It was like he was specifically designed to fight the undead and keep them off if he so wished. A perfect repellent against Nathanos.

Nonetheless the bodyguard acted the way he had since he joined the Alliance, followed the High King everywhere, guarded his person against possible foes - hypothetical in most cases - and stood by his side when he was receiving dignitaries in the throne room.

At times the Ranger Lord caught the boy watching him a bit too long and nowadays he didn’t even show any signs of embarrassment! He did blush sometimes, which was still highly enticing, but without averting his eyes.

So, he might not yet be out of his influence completely. Just a bit more challenging. And annoying. And dangerous - which was the most difficult thing to admit.

“Nathanos. A word, if I may.”

He was used to the little king asking him aside but after the _incident_ he had not been alone with him nor to his rooms at night. They were walking towards the royal study and Anduin stopped him just before he was about to bow and leave him at the door again.

“My liege?” He kept his face expressionless like only an undead can. 

”Are you angry with me? You seem to have been sulking for days now.” It was a wonder anyone could notice an extra dose of sulking in Nathanos’ perpetual grim look and annoyed sarcasm that was his approach towards anyone in general but, in their few private moments, towards his new king especially. 

”What are you talking about, you Light-addled dimwit? I’m always like this. You should have gotten used to me by now.”

The fair-haired beauty just smiled teasingly at the older man and tilted his head. 

”That’s precisely it. I have. Which is why I’ve noticed you’ve changed your behaviour after… _that_ time.” Even with the confident air he now possessed his face chose a darker shade of pink when referring to their intimate encounter. The contrast between control and coyness surprised the Ranger Lord by arousing him in that peculiar way only this boy had been able to affect him with. 

”As you very well know we undead don’t really fancy being hit with the Holy magic. If taking part in _those activities_ includes Light shocks, I’m opting out.” He was standing stiff like a soldier.

”Is that all? What about Shadow magic then? Would that suit you better?” There was invitation in his voice.

Nathanos feasted his eyes on the High King shamelessly, the slim fingers caressing the doorknob, his royal posture, the open yet enigmatic smile. Lowering his voice so they wouldn’t be overheard and also matching the tension that had started to build up the dark-haired man leaned closer to his supposed sovereign. He knew he had lost the upper hand to some extent but there was still the raw want in the young man’s eyes he could get a handle on.

”You know my terms. Were you planning on challenging them?”

Anduin’s eyes shifted to a shade of dark purple.

”Why don’t you come in and see?”

Closing the door behind them didn’t have the same effect it did last time, not even when Anduin’s blush deepened as he obviously remembered the pact. He was leaning against the study desk in a manner attempting at relaxed. The atmosphere could be sliced with a knife and served as a hot dessert. Gritting his teeth in annoyance Nathanos marched towards him and stopped a pace away when he detected the alluring scent that the young human emitted unknowingly when in heat. Anduin’s eyes were dark with lust as well as the Shadow and his shapely lips were parted. _He’s still this heavily affected by my mere presence. Even when he could damn easily overpower me._

”How do you think any of this could work, when—”

 _”Nathanos.”_ His voice was drenched in the dark magic that was also the binding element between the undead soul and the body of the Blightcaller. ”I’d like to try something. Or to be precise… I’d like to _experience_ something particular.” 

The brat was infuriatingly adept at harnessing the powers of the Void. How someone leaning so much into the Light was capable of that was a mystery. Maybe it was what made him different from other holies; he saw and considered other sides and opinions - and ways of existing - valid, not just his own.

And now his Shadow voice was subtly sneaking into Nathanos’ consciousness and swaying him, persuading him to listen. He felt it clearly and it was easy to resist - at least for now. 

But the trick was he didn’t feel like resisting. Very few things in the undead life were truly alluring and when something gave you pleasure, you took it. 

”And what would that be, little king?” He slid his cold fingers under the big royal shoulderplates and opened a row of hidden clasps and strings so they fell down with a loud clang. Anduin looked him in the eyes while he slowly, casually, almost indifferently undressed him of the most obtrusive armor pieces. Every item dropped on the floor seemed to heighten the younger man’s desire, the jolts he gave at the sound of metal hitting the stone floor made Nathanos think of whipping.

Maybe he should introduce that art to their interactions.

By the time only the shirt and soft cloth trousers were left as his cover Anduin was breathing rapidly, hands gripping the edge of the table. He was bulging rock-hard in his linen trousers. Nathanos glanced down, smirked and brushed over the length of the erection lightly with the side of his fingers like he knew the boy liked, keeping his red eyes on Anduin’s, watching him shiver and draw in breath.

”I’d like to know - _uhh_ \- what it feels like to have a mouth on it.”

An innocent wish, just dropped in the air like that. The dark ranger jerked and his face drew into a furious pout. 

”You dare suggest I would lower myself in such a way.”

”I merely revealed you a desire of mine, Nathanos. I know it wouldn’t be difficult for me to get someone to —” His soft, shadow-tinted voice was interrupted by the Ranger Lord’s iron grip on his throat. That only made his lust peak and the older man felt it. He brought his face close to Anduin’s and growled like a plaguehound. _How dare he toy with me like that!_ Admitting that it got to him on a deeper level was brushed off by his temper.

”If anyone else touches you intimately, I will make sure they suffer greatly before I put arrows through their skull.”

The damned boy seemed to smile! Yet he knew what the ranger was capable of, he knew he wasn’t just saying that. There’d be real corpses. His quick pulse tapped against the older man’s fingertips who loosened the hold enough for Anduin to answer. 

”I would do it to you. But I understood you don’t care about such acts. Am I mistaken then?”

The dominating aspect of seeing the boy on his knees sucking his nearly lifeless cock amused Nathanos aesthetically, but Anduin was right. It would be utterly useless to his still unclear pleasure, uncomfortable even, if the other knew it did nothing towards pleasing him. 

However, imagining someone, boy or girl, even a lowly subject going down on _his_ target and prey got him almost on the verge of sinking his teeth in the king’s neck as a sign of his claim. And jealousy.

Anduin was watching him and felt the shift in the resisting anger. There was an opening, he just had to make the right moves. He played this game at the limits of their wordless agreement and the balance between neither believing the other as innocent as they liked to appear. It would never do making the older man kneel, metaphorically or otherwise. Anduin liked how he had been handled last time. Yet they both now knew that the one who got off from submitting was also the one in control. This bothered Anduin a bit even if he knew it to be better for his safety, for politics and such things he wished to forget now. He’d like to be able to create an atmosphere and a playground of sorts where he still could drop off his reign and responsibilities for his bodyguard to become something more.

He would also _really_ want to know what it felt like being sucked. Especially when this affair might be his only chance at having playful, experimental sex, the type of which he was inclined towards. A predicament of the trickiest sort. The lopsided power balance was apparent enough, if he addressed it directly it would ruin the remnants of their illusion. The solution had to be something that he’d enjoy and that would shift the scales to the dark ranger’s benefit.

The grip around his throat gave him an idea.

”Tie me for real this time? I think I’d like that.”

Nathanos heard the little hoarseness in the young man’s voice and it wasn’t from the choking. Yes, that would do. The boy was a true diplomat. 

”Certainly.” He released his hold and watched his king for a moment, picturing in his head how he would fulfill the request.

”Undress and get on the bed. I won’t be long”, he said, disappearing towards the balcony. Anduin did as he was told, smiling widely and noticing his hands were trembling when he took off the last piece of clothing. He sat on the edge of the bed, erection relentless and hard. The mere idea of a touch on it made him shiver and he imitated what Nathan had done to him some moments ago with his fingers, sliding up feather-lightly along the seam underneath. He jolted when a rumble of a low voice interrupted his fondlings and he tried to hide the impish grin that was sneaking on his face. 

”Did I give you a permission to touch yourself, Wrynn?”

He pulled his hand away, acting repentant. ”No, you did not, _sire.”_ A huff that was half chuckle was the only answer to his joking. The dark ranger appeared from the shadows a coil of thin rope in his hand. He looked like he had been in the rain.

”Lean against the headboard.”

The young king did so. Nathanos shook his damp overcoat off and left it on a chair. He pulled off his boots and gloves too, an act which was new and felt intimate, and came to sit beside him on the bed. He was wearing that white button-up his secret lover fancied so much and sure enough the priest watched him with admiration in his gaze.

”Remember your words?”

”I do.”

With slow, experienced movements the ranger bound the rope around Anduin’s right wrist. He then bent closer reaching behind him, weaving the cord behind the vertical bars of the royal headboard and tied the other end with another elaborate knot around his left wrist. Anduin could move his arms up and down but not forward. The older man checked they weren’t too tight and grunted in approval when the boy nodded. 

Then he pulled a blue silken sash from his pocket and with a wry smile put it over the young man’s eyes. 

”Hey! Not fair!”

”How come?” There was laughter hidden in the rasp of Nathanos’ voice.

”I want to see you. I like to... watch you.”

”I’ve noticed. Now you can’t.” 

After a moment Anduin jerked as he felt a trickle of warm substance, probably the oil again, on his stiff member. A cold hand gripped around its girth and slowly slid down. Being deprived of his sight enhanced his other senses and the touch felt absolutely heavenly, everything focused on that one spot. He moaned low, loving the feel of not being able to move his hands freely. Or himself at all, for that matter. Being tied he was freed.

The movement was devastatingly slow, slippery fingers soon found his sensitive spots, the big thumb pressed on and slid over the glans on the upward stroke. Nathanos watched the youth writhe under his touch, the toned thighs that were spread wide on the bed tense and relax in rhythm with the pace of his hand. Anduin’s lips were incredibly beautiful, a perfect curve for an artist to paint when depicting some metaphor of love and grace. He felt an urge to kiss them but that would be all too sappy. Instead he could make those lips open in a cry of pleasure if he persuaded himself to kiss the boy elsewhere. A trade for power by demeaning himself, could that work? He wasn’t opposed to pleasing Anduin but he loathed the thought of being considered anyone’s underling. Anyone’s except his Queen’s, that is. But hadn’t that also changed somewhat recently?

“Please, I need more”, the king begged knowing it would amuse the Ranger Lord who indeed felt sufficiently boosted by it. 

“Of course you do, your majesty. But you are not in a position to demand now.”

Despite his words Nathanos crawled on the bed more nimbly than was expected of a man of his size and lowered his head until his lips were half an inch from the tip of the throbbing, warm, very living cock. He had not done this before but he knew enough from the experience of being at the receiving end, ages ago. He remembered it being one of the most enjoyable single things in more playful occasions of copulating.

_It’s not like he can see, anyway._

He was glad he didn’t have much in the way of taste on his tongue anymore - not because of Anduin’s leaking seed but the oil that smoothed the way for his cold, dry mouth. He enclosed the engorged tip of the member between his lips and slid lower keeping them tight around the shaft, moving his gripping hand down to the root amid the golden curls. It felt oily, warm, soft on the surface and violently hard underneath. It twitched at every centimeter his lips reached. Anduin was nearly gasping, his hands tugging at the binds, low moans coming from his throat.

He knew better than to utter any words, though. The subtle spell would be broken.

Nathanos, not having to breathe nor fear his undead throat constricting, took the royal cock all the way in and then slid back, sucking all the while. His fairly new body surprised him with having hidden muscles like those he used for this action. Above him the moaning boy-king emitted a low channeling of Shadow, like an encouragement or a light sedative drug - or a lure. At the same time the priest tried to discipline himself not to come already but it was so, so tempting and oh, so close.

“Oh, _Light_ \- ahh - I’m - “

“On no, you are _not,_ my liege.” He grabbed him tightly by the regal stones and sucked him in his mouth again. Anduin yelped in sweet agony, having hoped he’d be _punished_ just like he now was. He did sometimes feel deserving of some penalty because of his failings but mostly this yearning was of a deeper, older origin.

When he was nearly sobbing Nathanos paused keeping his grip around the base and wiping his mouth meticulously on a cloth so as not to get caught with any physical evidence of what he’d done. After a moment Anduin seemed less on edge and the older man released the hold. He sat on his haunches on the bed in front of the bound king, the mattress yielding under his weight. He spread his thighs and dragged the young man’s firm ass between them, placing the dangling legs around his hips. For a moment his big palm rested on the king’s taut abdomen, feeling the muscles spasm as the boy breathed fast and his cock twitched above the caressing hand of the dark ranger. He watched it, the enthusiasm and life that it was bursting with, like was the person it was attached to. A feeling akin to jealousy was chased off with a low grunt.

Careful not to touch it in the slightest he oiled his fingers and started preparing Anduin for his invasion. The little blonde yelped and moaned but obviously tried to keep quiet, clenching his teeth. 

“Didn’t I tell you last time, Wrynn - you can’t stay silent when I fuck you, so why even try?” He had enjoyed immensely hearing that voice, usually so soft and calm, turn into a delirious, raw begging by the end. He pushed two thick fingers into the tight canal triggering precisely that expected pleading. The feeling of dominion had returned to the older man and with it the most sexual feeling he was sure he’d ever experience in this condition that was his undeath. He relished in the effect he had on the other. The king was almost elven in beauty for a human, hair so fair it neared the hue of natural gold, and he was a sight to behold his lips parted, neck strained in anticipation, the slight pain and the growing pleasure on his face. For the blindfold he couldn’t see how he was watched closely but he had a hunch about it and it elevated his blissful trance. 

Nathanos wanted to conquer those lips. He reached and touched them with his free hand, caressed the lower lip from side to side making Anduin open them wider. The surrender in that gesture hit the undead with another jolt of arousal, rare and fascinating, and he heard himself groan as he pushed two fingers into the boy’s mouth. The soft lips enclosed around the digits and the wet tongue danced on them, sucking and tasting like in hunger. The Blightcaller plunged his lower hand in deeper and Anduin moaned and throbbed around his fingers, the vibration of his voice tickling on the upper hand deliciously.

_How is it that this brat exclusively makes me feel more than anyone or anything since I died?_

It was a slight shock to realize that his manhood, the useless chunk of flesh that was supposed to work only if he ordered it to by his will and with the dark magic coursing through him, was now halfway rigid.

 _Well, this is curious,_ he mused while he continued abusing the king’s willing mouth for a while longer and stretching him to accommodate the width of his surprisingly animated body part. Withdrawing slowly from both ends he grunted, pleased at his handiwork on the euphoric-looking young man lying on the bed. He only had to nudge a thought towards his cock and he was completely erect like was his prey.

“Now, if I feel even a _speck_ of the damned Holy magic this will be the last time you get what you crave, little king. I know you won't dare to approach any other men for the sake of your reputation. You’d be all starved for my touch without relief. _No Light shocks._ Is that understood?” He wiped his hands on a washcloth and opened the front laces of his more casual suit pants he had been given, pulled the stiff body part he should call his own out and moved his hips forward with a jerk. He knew he’d get the answer he wanted, so thick was the lust radiating from Anduin, as thick as his voice when he whispered in reply, so thick and throbbing his member swaying over his stomach.

“Yes, yes. _I promise.”_ He drew in breath sharply, feeling his bodyguard penetrating him as soon as he had uttered the words, pushing in slow and steady without much resistance from the living flesh. He took Anduin’s desperately needy cock in his grip. It was still slick from all the oil.

 _“Gods…_ Nathanos..!”

Oh, how he loved to hear his name spoken in that husky, want-filled gasp. A fact he would never admit to anyone. 

”Now, be a good boy and restrain yourself from climaxing until I permit it.” The ranger had started to sound as rough as his bound submissive, the squeeze of whose walls gave him more pleasure than last time. _How is this possible? This body is not alive yet he makes me feel like it was._

He pulled outwards languidly, savouring the feel of it, incredulous. Pushing in felt even better than a moment ago. Anduin moaned quietly in the rhythm that was set upon him, unable to do anything but receive. He couldn’t have wished for more, the older man with his angry attitude and manner was perfect for his tastes.

”Can I - see you - please?” The king hiccupped between the thrusts that sent him further into sweet oblivion. Nathanos indulged him, smug and secretly delighted for the rare occasion of someone actually being eager to see him - most people feared the sight of him or in the case of witless adventurers didn’t fear enough but weren’t really happy either.

He pulled the silk sash down from Anduin’s eyes and it looked like a collar hanging around his neck. The notion gave the ranger lord _ideas._ Blinking to get accustomed to the candlelight that seemed too bright after being blinded the boy-king looked breathtakingly beautiful. Sweat glimmered on his temples, his expression was of anxious pleasure, the piercing blue eyes tinted with purple found his lover’s face right there in front of him. 

Nathanos looked him in the eyes and squeezed the base of his cock, thrusting in with shallow nudges. His sovereign wailed, gaze flickering down to see their joining, then rising back to the red eyes above him. The way his throbbing intensified sent a message to the older man. A rush of an unknown euphoria swept over him despite his dulled senses.

_He really likes what he sees._

Stroking with a firm, determined grip Nathanos let Anduin release, aiming the spilling seed on the boy’s stomach. He moaned and clenched around the assumedly dead yet unexpectedly receptive flesh. The discipline of the priest was amazing, even in such throes of passion he kept his promise and had switched to Shadowform the moment he was let loose so his climax wouldn’t manifest in his primary magic type. 

And Nathanos wasn’t ready for what he’d asked for. It happened again, that peculiar sharing of sensations. Anduin’s orgasm radiated around him like an aura - but an aura of the most velvety hymn of the Void the dark ranger had ever felt. He was helplessly caught in the wave, his Shadow-bound nucleus pulsating in tune with it and he yelled, eyes closing in bliss.

 _Damn._ The annoying problem with the power balance between them just got more annoying. But this might just be worth it.

 _”Light,_ that’s so good, ’Than.” 

He eased himself out and cleaned them, feeling an echo of the sensual earthquake reverberating through his being. He opened the knots and checked there were no serious bruises on Anduin’s wrists even though he knew the priest could heal himself if there were any. Once freed Anduin sat up and grabbed the older man by the ears and before he could so much as grunt menacingly the boy kissed him straight on the lips. It felt good so he allowed it. 

“Thank you for indulging me.”

“Anytime”, Nathanos heard himself reply.

 

 


End file.
